Heart of Lava
by SilverDash19
Summary: A new demigod arrives at Camp Half Blood, bringing problems along the way. Leo decides to help him, even if it means putting his relationship with his "friends" in danger. However, a new treath looms in the darkness and a raze long forgotten rises to get revenge. Will our favorite demigods survive again and make amends? Or their mistake will cost them their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Lava**

 **I own nothing… (Except for the OC's and the plot). Rick Riordan does...**

 **Chapter 1 – Breaking from a mental hospital**

" **I think I found him Mr. Chiron"** Hopper told nervously to the centaur in the IM. He didn't really like this place, even if he was there during the daylight. And who could judge him? They were outside the building where said satyr had smelled a demigod. It took him a lot of time to find him or her because his scent, in his words, was human-like. He had to spend days around the place to detect other things such as clay, earth and berries. Needless to say, Hopper was hungry and nervous; never a good combination. The centaur on the rainbow-like proyection was looking slightly nervous too. This was one of the farthest extractions a group of demigods had made. And he was sending two teenagers that had never leave the camp.

Hopper was a blond satyr with wavy hair which was perfect to hide his horns. He was dressed with black sweatpants, a long sleeved gray shirt and a pair of crutches

" **Thanks the gods, I can't imagine how much that poor kid must have suffered inside that place"** Chiron said looking worried to the team he had sended to aid in the rescue. It was composed of Cecil, and Lou Ellen. Both of them dressed casual and looking slightly insecure at the building in front of them. Of all the places where a demigod could be, he or she had to in a mental hospital. Just perfect. The funniest thing, they had to travel in Pegasus from camp to Baltimore. _Sweet_

" **Uhm… Sir, couldn't you send, I don't know, more experienced campers to this mission?"** Cecil asked after sending a few glances to the place where the demigod was supposed to be. **"Yes Mr. Chiron, I'm pretty sure Piper could have completed this mission in a blink of an eye"** Lou supported Cecil.

" **Look, you two along Hopper are more than enough to complete this mission, that and that Piper was busy trying to fix the mess Drew did"** Chiron responded from the Iris Mesagge, while rubbing his temples. Whatever Drew did must have been horrible if it was stressing the centaur like that.

" **All you only have to do is go inside that damn place, break out the demigod and escape from the authorities. Simple as wine"** Said Mr. D who had appeared next to Chiron on the proyection

" **It WOULD be simple if it wasn't a freaking MENTAL HOSPITAL. Mr. Chiron a little help over here"** said Cecil trying to get Chiron's attention

" **Demigods, always complaining about everything. Mr. D. don't turn me into a crazy dolphin, Mr. D. the Ares cabin crash their chariot into the Apollo Cabin, again. I´m a god, not a babysitter,"** And with that, he disappeared in a * _POOF*,_ leaving a purplish smoke behind

Chiron gave an exasperated sigh and brought his last trick from his deck **"Just help the demigod and come back here. If you do well in the mission I might give the Hermes and Hecate's cabin permission to participate in the April's Fool of this year, is that okay for you?"** Was he being serious? Lou eyes widened and an evil smirk took over her face. The same happened to Cecil. Meanwhile Hopper was trying to not be scared by their faces. A prankster daughter of Hecate and a Son of Hermes were a deadly combination.

" **DEAL"** Both of them yelled as hard as they could while they made the message disappear so Chiron couldn't take back what he said. They looked back at the satyr who was just chilling there with a blank face like saying 'Did he just doomed us all?'

" **What are you doing standing there? We got a demigod to save from an asylum"** Cecil told the satyr in a cheerful way. It almost made him forget that they were about to enter to a home for crazy people to break out a demigod who probably was as crazy as these two. Yei!

They went inside the asylum without hesitation. It's white walls and floors blinding them for a moment until they were able to see their surroundings. A few couches were spread all over the lobby but many of them were covered in dust. A few posters of people smiling and kittens hanging on a tree were hanging on the walls. At the other side of the room was a desk with a nurse reading a magazine.

" **Do you know who is the person we are looking for?"** Lou asked to Hopper who was staring at the woman's magazine as if it was a taco.

Cecil snapped his finger at him, trying to catch his attention **"Wha- What? Ahh true *He cleared his throat* I believe that we're looking for Harper Jones, since I been here he is the only one who smells like a demigod, but, as I said, the scent is difficult to recognize"** muttered Hopper

" **Well then, tell the lady that we're here for Harper Jones"** muttered Lou to the satyr.

" **May I help you with something kids?"** said the nurse, who had finished reading from her magazine and was staring at us with a bright smile.

" **Yes you can ma'am"** Hopper said nervously **"We are here looking for Jasper Ho- I mean Harper Jones"** He was starting to sweat

" **That's weird... Nobody has visited him except for- "** Her eyes widened when she saw Hopper next to both demigods **"Oh, Hopper, darling it's you. Are you here to visit him again? How sweet from you"** she exclaimed while clapping her hands **"And you brought friends! I'm pretty sure he will love to meet you. Such a lonely boy the poor lad…"** She stopped herself to talk in the phone **"Yes… Sheila?... Harper has visitors…Wow. That's just mean… He did what?! Wait a moment..."** She looked at us **"You can pass now. 2** **nd** **floor, room #38. It's the one with a lot of drawings and books, you won't miss it…"**

' **Well that was easy'** Cecil thought **"How many times have you been here, even the nurse knows you"**

" **Many times… Harper is a nice kid and I liked to keep him company while I searched for the demigod, only to realize that the demigod was probably him"** Hopper responded while we were taking the elevator. Horrible music started to play from the speakers

" **Any idea who his godly parent could be?"** Lou told him

" **Not really, but it has to be someone related to the earth or plants, I can be sure of that"** And with that being said the elevator opened up showing them the rooms and a corridor " **This floor is really sad, there's only one more people here apart from Harper and it doesn't even speak"** They were walking to one of the two rooms that were lighten up.

Once the room came into view, both demigods were astonished. The once white room was now full of drawings and paintings of different colors. Each one better than the other. 'Rachel would get along with this guy, that was for sure' thought Lou. In a corner of the room was a pile of books, some of them threatening to fall down. And there, in the middle of the room was a boy, probably of fifteen years old, drawing on the floor with a box of color markers. He had reddish hair and almost tan skin _(It would be tanner could be on the sun at least once)_ with a white shirt and pants, however, he wasn't using shoes. Wrapped around his shoulders was a red scarf that looked a little bit old

" **They don't let us into the rooms for safety reasons, but… we can still talk and see each other thanks to the window"** Hopper informed them and without a warning he knocked in the window a few times, trying to get his attention. He quickly glanced at his company and flashed a grin and then glanced back at Harper, who had quickly see him and made his way to the window without stepping in any of the drawings

" **Hopper, this is the third time in the week you had visited me** " He spoke with a tone that expressed happiness and incredulity **"Did something happened? Who are those two?"**

" **No, no, don't worry, nothing has happened. It's just that I need to show you something"** He said. This was the final test. If he could see Hopper as a satyr, then he was the person they were looking for. Otherwise all this quest would have been in vain and there wouldn't be no April's Fools day for their cabins.

" **It isn't you trying to eat a tin can again, isn't? Because the last time you did it I nearly fainted. No human being could be able to that. Let alone digest it"** Harper said with a laugh. Now that Cecil was closer to him he could see most of his face. Brown eyes and a little scar in the cheek, almost unnoticeable.

" **Yeah, well… You´re right, no human being…"** Hopper lost the trail of the conversation as he lifted his hair enough, so he could see his horns. Harper eyes widened at the sight, just to be shut out almost immediately. His body trembled and his hands turned into fists. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

" **I knew it; it was too good to be true"** His eyes opened again, only that this time they were welling with tears. **"You're just another hallucination, isn't? So do they? Just when… I was thinking that … that somebody did care for me, and it ends up as another imaginary monster"** Now his voice was filled with hurt and sadness

" **Just go away before the nurses make me take more of those stupid pills… please…"** He turned his back to us and seated in the floor, with his head in his hands, cleaning the tears.

" **No, no, no. He's real.** **Like, really real. You have to believe him, believe us** " Cecil pledge him. He was the demigod, but he had been in this place for so long that he didn't know what was true or fake **. "Hopper, break the glass"** Said Lou in a worried tone

" **What? So he has a reason to hate me more?"** Hopper asked increduly, while looking worried at his friend

" **Just do it so I can throw a spell at him"** Lou said, her patience getting thinner

" **What's going on there? It's the patient okay?"** The nurse was coming to see the patients. Gods…

" **GO AWAY!"** Harper shouted. For a moment it looked as if the ground was shaking. That must surely got the nurse attention, because she was running to our position. In that moment, Hopper was taking off his pants, revealing the goat-like legs that all the satyrs have.

" **Lou, do something, the nurse is coming"** Cecil yelled at her

" **What should I do?"** Lou responded, searching furiously on her pockets

" **I don't know, do your magic thingy"** Cecil responded

" **It's not a magic thingy!"** She spat, taking something that looked like a blue stone from her right pocket

" **JUST DO IT"** Cecil shouted at her while Hopper kicked the window with all his might, effectively breaking it down

" **Alright"** And without another thought, Lou throwed the object at the nurse who instinctively catch it. Only for it to explode into dust and spread all over her. Next thing they knew; she was sprawled all over the white floor of the hospital. Snoring like there was no tomorrow. In the meantime, Hopper was doing his best to calm Harper, but it was pretty difficult seen it as he was taking every chance he had to hit the poor satyr in the face. Of course he didn't blame him at all, but still… it hurts.

" **Hey, Lou** _*OUCH*_ **Care to help me here?** _*OUCH*_ **Hey, hey, stop. I'm trying** _*OUCH*_ **To help you here"**

" **HELP! HELP! The monsters are back, and they are trying to eat me! Get out, get out! Leave, me, ALONE"** The ground shaked again, this time a little bit longer. Lou took another stone from her pocket and throwed it at the demigod. He became unconscious as fast as the nurse did.

" **Well… that could have gone a lot better** " Cecil thought out loud **"But we have the demigod, and that's all that matters, right?**

" **Let's just… Get out of this place… And get to the pegasi** " The satyr looked at Lou who was trying to drag the demigod the safest way possible from the window. **"And Cecil, help Lou by opening the door for her, please? Just pick the lock so we can't hurt Harper with the window"**

With the demigod safe and sound, the group went to the elevator, (half-carrying, half-dragging the boy in the state he was) and took the elevator to the 1st floor. The only thing that left was taking care of the nurse in the lobby.

" **Lou, do you have more of those stones from the Hypnos's Cabin?"** Asked Cecil, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the nurse, just to look back at the unconscious body that he, along with the satyr was carrying

" **No, I only had those two, but I can turn her into a guinea pig if that's okay"** answered Lou, a grin forming in her face at the mention of her favorite spell

" **Why don't I use my pipe instead? Contrary to popular belief, some satyrs are good with it. Just don't tell Grover that I said that** " And without waiting for an answer, he started playing the pipe flute. A sweet melody came out of it, the magic in it making everybody near its radius feel sleepy, except from the demigods. With a loud _*SMACK*_ the nurse hit her forehead with the desk, her hand standing in the air holding a cup of coffee and the magazine next to her.

As quickly as they could, they crossed the lobby and past the doors, which was pretty difficult with an unconscious body. They went to the closest alley in the street, where two pegasi where waiting for them. They strapped Harper to the back of Cecil´s one, while Lou mounted on her own.

" **Are you coming with us? Or are you staying in this place Hopper?"** Asked Cecil to the satyr, who was waiting for them to leave

" **No, I have to stay here to protect the last places that respect the nature. But don't worry I'll go to the camp as soon as possible. After all, I still need to make things right with Harper."** Said the satyr, looking at the sleeping demigod with a little bit of guilt in his eyes. Both demigods started to take off on their mounts, glancing at the satyr for a last time.

" **Oh, and remember: Do not tell cousin Grover that I said that he didn't play well the flute. I don't want a mad Lord of the Wild all over me when I arrive to camp, okay?"** He paused to see Harper, slumped in the back of Cecil. **"And take care of him, he has gone through a lot"**

That's the last thing they heard him said before the buildings blocked him from their view. With nothing else to do, both campers flew away. Unaware of the dark silhouette watching them, from the roof of one of the buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Lava**

 **I own nothing... (Except for the OC's and the plot). Rick Riordan does…**

 **Chapter 2 – Of Sad Thoughts and a Cold Welcoming**

" **Damn it"** Leo exclaimed while rubbing the finger he had hurt with his hammer. He was trying to repair one of Festus wings, while attaching an Archimedes Sphere to it. He and Bufford had been such a good pair of friends that he thought that they deserved a reward. So while Festus received some upgrades, Bufford was following the newest addition for the automatons on Bunker 9: a nice wooden table with rose-like patterns on its legs. Bufford was in love to say least.

" **C'mon buddy, make it easier for me. It's just one tiny sphere, it won't hurt at all"** Leo cooed to his pet dragon 'Even though you can't feel pain anyway, but still…' **"There we go… Now you should have some nice weapons apart from your fire"** He said to Festus, while he examined the new dispositive in his body. His tail waving with anxiety and happiness

Leo loved to work on his machines; they were probably the only "alive" beings that could completely understand him. Apart from Calypso obviously. His sweet and lovable and annoying Calypso… Gods, he loves her so much. Her eyes, her sarcastic attitude, the way her hair bounces each time she walks. She was perfect and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

A sudden sound snapped Leo from his thoughts. He glanced at the source of the sound just to see Bufford and the new table _(She needed a name- Yes you read right, it was a she- Mahogany would do it)_ running around the whole place, as if they were playing Tag. It looked as if he wasn't the only one with luck. If things continued like this, he would have to make a "Felicia" for Festus. And he doubted that his siblings would like to help to create a mechanical girlfriend for his mechanical dragon-friend.

He decided that it was enough messing around for one day. After all, he still needed to see his girlfriend and be with his brothers and sisters during lunch. Otherwise Nyssa, Jake and Harley would appear at the door of the Bunker, with some rope… Ready to tie him up and bring him to the Dining Pavilion if necessary. Yeah… He loved his family, but sometimes they could be a bunch of psychos.

So with that thought in his head, he made his way to the Dining Pavilion. _'The woods are pretty calm this summer'_ He thought. A few nymphs appeared in his vision, but went away as fast as they came. The camp came to view as he walked through Zeus's Fist. He really liked this place, but even after the events of the war, some people were still afraid of him. Mainly, because of his fire. But nothing was compared to the feeling that his friendship with Jason and Piper was becoming more distant each time. Jason had been spending most of his time building the shrines he promised in Camp Jupiter, and Piper, as the Head Counsellor from the Aphrodite Cabin, couldn't follow him everywhere. So there were times were Piper would be all sad and angry.

Bipolar much? Absolutely. And it bothered him, a lot, but what could he do?

Reyna was still mad at him with the hole Attacking-New Rome thing. So he wasn't welcomed in New Rome any time soon. He didn't blame her though, after all, it had been him who had shoot at her home, even if he wasn't in control pof his body at that time

His frienship with Frank and Hazel wasnt that bad at least. Frank was still little bit too cold to him whenever Hazel was around, but it was because of his over-protectiveness over the daughter of Pluto. _(Leo understood his predicament)_. And Hazel would sometimes look at him with a sad look on her face. Maybe it was because of Sammy. Maybe she still has feelings for him, so looking at Leo would only be a painful memory of what could've been…

" **Arghh! Stupid thoughts!"** He muttered. This is why he would stay inside the Bunker. To avoid his mind from thinking about all of his problems. The only relationship that he still had hopes on was with Percy and Annabeth. . The only firendship that he still had hopes on was with Percy and Annabeth. Nico had been more comfortable around him too, seeing that both of them weren't so different after all.

And all they needed was Percy locking them up in the Hades Cabin. Nico needed friends after all; even if he had Will to keep him _'company'_. And after a long chat (Which had many curses from Nico's part) both boys were in better terms.

If only that worked with Piper, though

" **Stupid brain, stop it!"** Now he shouted, catching the attention of pair campers that were going the same way as he. **"What? Never seen a person talking alone before? Ehh?!"** He snapped at them, although they only glanced at him and started to laugh at him. _'Gods, why did he tried sometimes?'_

The Dining Pavilion came into view, the camp fire shinning with a happy yellow while the campers wolfed down their food at their respecting tables. He made his way to the Hephaestus table while picking one of the many magic plates and took a seat with his siblings while a nymph brought him a goblet. He opted for some of the classic BBQ from camp, some bread, cheese, a few strawberries and some apple juice. He decided to eat his food calmly, enjoying it this time instead of wolfing it down like the others.

From his place he could see Percy throwing seductive glances while wriggling his eyebrows at Annabeth, who just couldn't stop laughing at his boyfriend antics. Piper was with her Cabin, but she looked a little bit excited, as if waiting for something. Nico wasn't nowhere to be found was nowhere to be found and neither was Wil.

Who knows? Maybe this time they were actually helping in the Infirmary… Who was he kidding? He had caught them red handed behind the stables some weeks ago with Jake's old camera. Needless to say, Will was embarrassed and Nico was fuming until he got hold of the photo. But Leo promised to keep their tint little secret. Even if Drew would pay him in drachmas for the gossip.

Back to the present: His mood was still a little down. Until he heard the beautiful laugh of the girl of his dreams

On the other side of the Pavilion was Calypso talking very lively to both Chiron and Rachel, while Mr. D was talking to a few satyrs who had brought him news from the Council. She glanced at him and gave him a radiant smile, which made him feel a lot better. She had been so happy and so active since they had leaved Oggigya. He really lover her, like a lot. And she had changed him; he didn't flirt with anyone else anymore. Who would have thought that Leo Valdez, at his 15 years old, would have the hottest girl in the whole world (In his personal opinion) as his girlfriend. She even gave up inmortality in order for them to be together.

Best of all: She had gotten a job as the Arts and Crafts instructor, so she could stay in the Camp as long as she wanted. Score for Leo!

He was still the hyperactive kid that set things on fire, but he was more calm. _(Although sometimes there would be some outburst and explosions that he wouldn't be able to control)_

Suddenly, all the chatting on the Pavilion stopped, snapping Leo _(Again)_ from his thoughts. Everybody was looking at the mid-day sky, were two dots who were approaching at an extremely fast rate. Soon, two silhouettes could be distinguished; Leo Ellen and Cecil Markowitz; both in pegasus carrying a semiconscious redheaded boy with white clothes on the back of Cecil's mount.

Most of the campers stopped doing whatever they were doing and went to see the new boy and welcome both campers. Mr. D as always, had a face that showed how annoying was all this for him. _'Antoher brat to take care of, surely'_ Mr. D thought

While Cecil was greeted by the Hermes Cabin, Lou went straight to the Counsellor of the Hypnos Cabin **"Hey, Clovis. Those stones you gave me… How much do they last? Cause the boy, Harper, hasn't woke up during the whole trip, he only has stirred a bit and it's starting to creep me out a bit"** She told him, glancing a few times at Harper, who was slumped on the pegasus, a bit of drool dropping from his mouth.

Clovis looked as if he was sleepwalking, so it was pretty difficult to know if he was sleeping or barely awake. At least it seemed like it until he answered, with his eyes slowly opening " **Those dream stones? They should be wearing off by now, although it works more with mortals"** he told her in a drowsy way

As soon as those words left his mouth, the unconscious teenager started to open his eyes. His hand trying to clean the saliva that had fallen from his mouth as well as a just woken up person could do. He then managed to seat properly on the horse and take a glance at the campers and Chiron. He blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight, but no matter what he did, it was just too bright for him to see.

Chiron approached to him carefully, doing his best to not startle the boy. If what he had heard about him was true, then he needed to introduce him to this world as slowly as possible to avoid any problem. The boy was looking at him, but his eyes widened as he saw his horse legs and body.

" **You have a horse's and a human's body…"** he said as if stating a fact **"You have… a horse's… and a human's body"** He was starting to get worried and Chiron could see this. Maybe it was the fact that he had got down from the pegasus and grabbed the nearest thing: A stick, as a weapon

 **"Who are you and where am I?"** He demanded in a nervous way. And looked to the sky and his surroundings with awe but then back at the centaur **"I got a stick a- and I won't hesitate to use it"**

 **"Calm down boy"** He put his hands in surrender, meaning no harm **"I know you must have a lot of questions, but don't worry. Everything will be answered in time. In the meantime, why don't we go to the Big House?"** He needed to get the boy away from the campers before he started to became anxious **"There we can talk about everything that needs to be talked and we would solve all your doubts. Do you like the idea?"** He hesitantly nodded, but kept his distance from the old centaur. Stick in hand and all. **"Campers, return to your normal routines. This is no show and I'm telling this to you Drew; you still on Stables Duty after that big gossip, young girl"** Chiron announced, not losing the boy from his view

 **"Chiron, do you want my help? I could give him the tour if you want"** asked Annabeth, who was now by his side, but stopped following as Chiron put a hand on her shoulder

 **"I'll handle this"** He assured her **"Go back to your meal my child"**

And so he left, leaving a stunned crowd behind, throwing suspicious looks at each other

That day the campers around the Big House listened to a lot of commotion inside the place. From time to time they would hear an object being thrown to the wall and Chiron asking for the boy to calm down, only for him to respond: **"Back down, whatever you are**!" and **"Liar!"** ; and throw another object to the poor centaur. If leopards could laugh, Seymour the head would do just that.

 **-Y-**

It was during dinner when Chiron introduced them to the newest demigod, who had changed into the official Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and jeans, although he kept the scarf. Some of us were interested about who his godly parent will be or what did he meant when he talked about him been in a mental hospital.

 **"Campers"** Chiron's voice resounded all around the pavilion **"This is the new camper, Harper Jones; Harper, this are the campers"** He said while gesturing at the entire crowd on he tables with his hands. Harper shyly raise his hand to salute them. **"He is going to be with the Hermes Cabin as always, until his godly parent decides to claim him."** He signaled Harper to go to the Hermes's Table, his look on the ground as if he could disappear, even though it was pretty difficult while wearing his red scarf.

" **In the other news, I'm pleased to say that Chariot Races will be starting in a few days, so all cabins interested on this, will be able to participate as long as they have a chariot of their own"** He brought his hand onto his chin as if trying to remember something **"Ah, before I forgot. To the camper that let Ms. O' Leary run around the camp, at least be kind enough to clean her...gifts. The nymphs are pretty angry"** He eyed Percy, who had started to blush of embarrassment. **"With that being said, let the feast begin!"**

The nymphs appeared out of thin air carrying with them the infinite refill goblets and the magic plates. And soon enough every camper was eating while chatting with each other. The Ares Cabin was, like always, betting who could eat the most, meanwhile the Athena Cabin had brought books to the dinner, already planning what to do for the Races.

But Leo's attention was focused right now on the new camper.

Harper looked a little overwhelmed with everything that was happening. If he had told to someone that his father was probably a Greek God, the nurses in the Asylum would have surely take all the paint and books from his room. He didn't even know why he had books there if he couldn't read them, but it was fun to try to understand what was written on them.

The kids on the Hermes Cabin where nice, but they were a little loud. **"What? No appetite?"** Said one of the twins _(although Chiron had mentioned that they were actaully brothers)_ , _(Conner? Conrad?)_ who was looking at him with interest.

" **No"** Harper half-muttered.

" **So you can talk… I thought you were mute"** the other brother, (Jarvis?) told while handing a bag full of drachmas to another boy. **"So not really hungry, eh? Can't blame you. One day you have a normal life…"** He left the sentence hanging

" **The next one you are thrown into this madness and discover that you whole life…"** His brother continued the sentence

" **Was a big fat lie"** Both brothers finished at the same time

" **No… it's just that I don't really know what to eat** " Harper muttered glancing at his still empty plate

" **There lots of stuff to choose from"** Travis said with a small smirk **"There salad, although I wouldn't choose that if I were you"** He elbowed his brother to continue with the list.

" **Pizza"** Harper was starting to get dizzy by their antics

" **BBQ"** said Travis again

" **Hamburgers** " Both said at the same time again

" **What are those"** Harper asked slightly interested. Both grins fell down from their faces and a bewildered look replace it.

" **You don't know what a pizza or a hamburger is?** Said Cecil, who had the same kind of face. Actually, the whole table had that kind of face. Everybody looking at him as if it was a joke.

" **Where have you been living all this time boy, a hole?"** Some kid yelled from the other side of the table. Harper's expression turned into a frown and then turned into a sad face. His hand gripping into the red scarf in his neck as if his life depended on it.

" **If living in a Mental Hospital since I was seven years old, counts as a hole, then yes…"** He said while looking away from them. He had so much to learn until he could be a normal kid like them. And they weren't even normal

Said kid received a lot of murdering glares from the still shocked campers in the table.

" **Look, a hamburger is like ambrosia, but you can eat as many as you want and never burn alive because of it"** Cecil spoke while asking for the plate to make a hamburger.

He presented the plate to Harper, who just stood there, not knowing what to do. **"C'mon boy, eat up"** Said Cecil with a big smile on his face, while the other campers were looking at him in anticipation. Surely expecting to see his reaction.

He took one look at it and sighed. He grabbed and slowly brought it into his mouth to take a bite out of it. All this while looking at the campers from the Hermes's Cabin, who had their eyes as big as dinner plates now.

He then stood still, with his view unfocused, as if something had happened. He was like that for a while until the campers started to worry.

 **"I think we broke him Travis"** Said Connor to his brother. Most of the campers were creep out by the lack of reaction from Harper.

 **"Dude! Don't go into the light, stay were you are!"** Cecil shouted. Now convinced that Harper was in shock

" **Wow"** was all Harper could say. He never expected food from the outside to be so good. Soon he was taking another bite, and another, and another, until there was nothing left in his plate. He was enjoying it so much that he didn't put attention to the campers.

It was until he started to eat the second hamburger that he realized that they were all wearing matching grins. Needless to say, he got embarrassed. A tiny blush appeared over his cheeks. **"So-Sorry. I don't know what got into me"** He looked back at his food **"Gods, these are good"** He muttered to himself while taking another bite,

Then the whole Cabin erupted into cheers until Chiron looked at them, hoping that they didn't turn Harper into their newest addition to their pranksters ranks.

A horn sounded all over the Dining Pavilion, signaling the campers to retreat to the campfire like always. All the campers went calmly and chattering along the way. Harper found himself in the middle of a conversation with the Stolls about some Hecate's Potions and how to put them inside the drinks of some Ares's campers.

" **You know Harper; your father is probably going to claim you at the campfire "** Cecil said confidently. **"You seem like a nice guy; I hope you end up being and Hermes's kid. Just imagine the fun we'll have together"** He shouted the last part

" **Don't get your hopes too high Cecil, he doesn't have the pointy ears and the charm that all of us have** " spoke a Hermes's daughter who passed next to Cecil's shoulder.

" **It doesn't matter which godly parent you have anyway; you'll be always welcome into our Cabin"** told Connor, who was walking next to him while watching Travis trying to invite Katie to sit with him on the Campfire.

' _Maybe my father will claim me now. I hope is Hermes, his children seem so nice and caring'_ thought Harpers, taking a seat between the Hermes's and Hephaestus's Cabin. _(This people are crazy, but I'm probably crazier)_

The campfire started with the Apollo kids singing some old camping songs, to which most of the campers joined. Harper still had problems to believe that this was all true but here he was, seating on a campfire with the sons and daughters of the gods. And he was one of them. He probably had half-siblings even. He looked around, noticing how happy they all looked even with their lives at constant danger. For the first time in a long time, Harper felt finally safe, finally free… finally himself.

Chiron and Mr. D were talking while the campers started another song and roasted some marshmallows and s'mores on the fire. Its yellow color turning to some shades of golden and burning brighter and brighter. Percy was holding hands with his girlfriend Annabeth, while Piper talked to Drew, who seemed a bit annoyed by all this; but he could see that, in a way, she was happy for just being there, even if she didn't show it. Rachel was a bit farther from the fire, sketching something with a smile on her face. Leo was next to his siblings, mainly roasting the treats for the ones that didnt want to get to near to the campfire because of the heat

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the gray glow surrounding him, nor the hologram on top of his head, floating, just waiting to be seen.

The whole campfire stopped to see who had claimed Harper, but they were confused as they had never seen the symbol on top of his head. It kind of looked like the Vitruvian Man, but its traits were more savage that the normal one. Harper noticed the campers staring at him and looked up only to see the hologram for a moment before it disappeared.

" **What was that?"** Said Harper, not knowing that the symbol of that god was going to bring tons hatred to him.

" **You've been claimed Harper"** said Chiron, a seriousness in his voice that told him that something was not okay **"And by a powerful god nonetheless"**

Mr. D looked as if a bottle of his best wine had been broken.

Chiron walked to the front of the Campfire and shouted as hard as his lungs were able to

" **All hail Harper Jones, Son of... Prometheus"** Many gasp could be heard on the crowd, making Harper nervous, did he do something wrong? Chiron didn't put attention to it, and instead continued talking **"Titan of the Forethought, Creator of the Humans, Bringer of Fire to the Humanity…"** his glanced at Harper, who was there, his eyes widening as he waited for the words that would change his, and the life of many others. **"And Traitor of Olympus"** he finished, his last words resounding all over the place.

" **Harper will be staying with the Herm-"** Chiron was quickly interrupted by an angry camper. Harper recognized him as the one who had insinuated that he had lived in a hole. The one from the Hermes's Cabin **. "Sorry Chiron, but we don't want him…"** He pointed at Harper, who just couldn't understand what's going on **"In our Cabin… Maybe the Hecate kids may like him"** He was quickly silenced by a girl from said cabin **"My cabin doesn't want him either, cousin or not"**

The once peaceful campfire, became an angry debate, where not even one cabin wanted nothing to do with him. The only Cabin defending him been the Iris's Cabin, but even them didn't want him with either. The once yellow flame became an angry bloody red.

Leo decided that it was enough; he had suffered from rejection and from being left alone as much as this kid had. Somebody had to help him.

" **He can stay with us"** Said the head of Hephaestus's Cabin, the whole cabin looking at him as if he had lost his mind **"I mean, not with us, but with me in Bunker Nine. There are beds and everything that he could need there"** He was being serious. The boy didn't have the blame on anything his father had done before.

" **Everybody agrees?"** He told, now more confidently. He wasn't going to leave him alone like the rest of the campers. Almost every hand went up in the air. They were going to avoid at all cost, that he ended up in one of their Cabins.

" **Leo, are you sure?"** questioned Chiron

 **"Yes Leon, are you sure you want him with you? Nothing better than the spawn of a traitor, you know?"** Yelled Dionysus, so every camper could hear him.

" **Yes Mr. Dionysus"** Leo gritted his teeths. There was no going back

" **Very well, my child"** The centaur sighed **"Harper Jones would be staying with Head Counsellor Leo Valdez on Bunker Nine. Any problem with that? Accept Harper on your own Cabin"** And with that the centaur stomped away angrily. He couldn't believe how insensitive the campers had been with the son of Prometheus. No child should pay for his or her parents mistakes.

Soon, the whole camp returned to their respective cabins. Leaving Leo and a very lost Harper behind, who walked to the Bunker without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Lava**

 **I own nothing… (Except for the OC's and the plot). Rick Riordan does...**

 **Chapter 3 – Leo the Psychologist and Sad Talks**

The walk through the forest passed pretty quickly and soon, Bunker Nine appeared in their view, it's doors waiting to be open again by a fire-user. Leo had to look back many times to make sure that Harper was following him, after all, the boy had it pretty bad back at the campfire. He didn't doubt that Harper would have nightmares about that. They stopped right on the entrance of the Bunker

Leo lighted up his hand and put it on the door, opening it almost instantly. When he turned back, he saw Harper looking at him with wide eyes; his sad attitude completely gone. **"Wow…Does it hurts you?"** Was all he asked.

He didn't seem scared of his fire. He actually looked interested **"No, it's a gift from my father. In my humble opinion, it makes me look hot"** he said with a grin, hoping that he could cheer up things around here.

 **"Was that a pun?"** He said, a small smile appearing on his face

 **"Yes, Why? Don't have a sense of humor little one?"** Leo responded while raising an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed that Harper was the same height as him.

 **"First of all, we are the same height"** Harper argued accusingly while pointing a finger a Leo **"Second of all, I do have a sense of humor. It's only that I don't like bad puns. That's all"** A smirk appearing over Harper face. Leo couldn't understand how fast his attitude changed. One moment he was all gloomy and the next one he would be like… well him.

 **"Well, maybe I should say my "fire" puns more often so you can get used to them. After all, it comes with the package"** Leo offered. He was going to help this kid forget all his problems in the best way he knew: Comedy.

 **"A scrawny boy with a bad sense of humor and fire powers. The world is doomed"** Harper told while looking around in the Bunker. It was weird. Festus and both tables were nowhere to be seen.

 **"You wish… For your information, I already saved the world along with some others from a goddess, you know? Gaia is never coming back again. That's for sure. Otherwise I'm going to have to use my horrible sense of humor the make her go back to sleep"** Leo calmly stated while using some sarcasm for the last sentence. Even though Gaia was no more, the camp was still a little bit paranoid about anything related to her. The Demeter cabin hadn't been able to grow something without thinking that it would come alive and start attacking them. Aggressive vegetables… Sweet!

 **"You saved the world? Unbelievable…"** Harper said while faking an amused gasp and running a hand through his red hair **"Why it doesn't surprise me? I mean, with everything that's going on around here, it isn't completely nuts that a group of teenagers managed to defeat a goddess"**

 **"Don't get me wrong. You're probably telling the truth, but is pretty difficult to know what's true and fake after being locked away in an asylum for so much** " Harper quickly added while lifting his hands in surrender **"I wonder what's else is in this camp… Is there any magic rabbit-hole that leads to a world below us?** He putted one of his hands over his chin

 **"Uh… Not that I know of"** Leo said, slightly confused by what Harper was talking about

 **"Any old closet that could send me into a magic world full of talking beasts?"** Harper asked just as Leo finished responding

 **"Wha- What do you mean with-"** Now Leo was confused

 **"Uh, uh, I know. A MAGIC FLYING DRAGON"** Harper yelled with a crazy grin on his face. And as if it was his cue, Festus came down and landed behind Harper, making a loud sound. **"Let me guess, there's a magical flying dragon behind me?"** He asked with a grin still on his face and Leo with a blank face

Leo made an affirmative sound while nodding, a little bit worried about the situation. Harper turned back just for Festus to roar at him, showing all the drills in his snout, and the bright glow on the inside, showing that he was preparing to fire.

Harper knew he was going to die, so he let himself do what any normal person would do in a situation like that. He let out the least masculine scream he could. Leo was pretty sure the whole forest heard it.

 **"FESTUS! NOO! HE'S A FRIEND!"** Leo shouted trying to catch the attention of the dragon. Festus understood what his owner meant, however, he couldn't stop, and he let out the flames, some of them engulfing Harper's right arm.

 **"AHHHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT"** Harper screamed as he saw his arm covered in fire. Leo runned to grab a bucket of water that he left near his work-table _(He often set things on fire when he was stressed)_ and toss it all over Harper's arm who was swinging his arm back and forth in an effort to extinguish the flame.

He expected to see only charred flesh and bone, but the sight before him left his mouth hanging open in awe. His arm was completely fine, a little bit red and smoking, but completely fine. So why didn't Harper get burn?

 **"Dude, your arm is fine. Why were you screaming?"** Leo said, while searching for any sign that his arm was damaged. He couldn't find anything.

 **"My arm was on fire you flaming idiot. Is obvious that I was in panic"** Harper told while looking amused. Who knows what other surprises did his godly side hide…

 **"You whole arm should be completely cooked, like meat for a taco. How on earth did you avoided being burned? Only fire-users and Cyclops can't be harmed by fire."** Leo said as he made his way to drop the bucket and calm down Festus, whose expression _(Can a metal dragon show any expression)_ looked as if he was about to cry. **"Don't worry boy, he's fine, see? No harm done… Just, don't attack people anymore… at least not campers"** Leo cooed the last part awkwardly **.** Festus went away and curled in the spot that was meant for him on the Bunker. His eyes dimming its red light a little bit

Harper stood thinking, his eyes glued at his arm, as if waiting for it to be on fire. **"Didn't the centaur said something about my dad been the Bringer of Fire?"** He spoke dramatically

 **"Well… yes, he did say that… Maybe he had 'fire resistance' too. Although I don't really know a lot about myths. Most of the time I'm too busy on the forges to have the 'true camp experience'. A down fall for being a child of Hephaestus: You're always working"** Leo half muttered. Sometimes, he wished that the camp learned to not to underestimate a Hephaestus camper. They were more important than they seemed. They just didn't know that. That's why they spent most of their life forging and inventing. Because they 'weren't warriors'"

 **"That… must be sad"** Harper stopped looking at his arm, to see Leo who had a bitter and longing expression. **"There must be a way for them to be recognized"**

 **"Well… If there is one, I hadn't found it"** Leo laughed bitterly. His closed his eyes, enjoying the silence for a moment.

 **"Sooo… What's your history**?" Leo started the conversation again. Harper glanced at him a bit annoyed. **"Don't look at me like that amigo, I just want to know more about the person who is going to be my roommate from now on"** He replied as he took seat in one of the tables around the place.

He had a point there

Harper thought about it. Leo seemed like a nice guy and certainly didn't seem like the kind of person who would spill your life to another. So he decided to tell him a few things.

 **"Well, my life isn't the nicest one"** He stated as he rubbed his neck

 **"A life of a demigod is never easy"** Leo added just as he finished the sentence.

 **"I never got the chance to meet my mother and I spent the seven first years of my life in an Orphanage"** Leo nodded, signalizing for him to go on.

 **"I spent half of my life locked inside a mental asylum, so I'm not what you guys consider… sane in some ways."** He blurted awkwardly before finishing **"Is that enough?"**

Leo thought for a few moments before asking **"What happened to your mother?"**

 **"I'd rather not talk about it"** He replied with a darker tone than before

 **"Talking about what is bothering you is the first step towards fixing your problems. I know from experience"** Leo offered. The more he knew about him, the best he could try to fix him.

 **"…"** Harper opened his mouth to argue back but shut it almost instantly. Was it really worth it? Could Leo be right? He took hold of his scarf and clenched his fist around it **"I… I kind of… I- I kind of killed her…"**

Leo knew he was going into dangerous territory, but he continued anyway. **"How?"**

 **"She died during childbirth"** Harper's voice waved a little during the sentence. **"Can we stop this? Please?"** He looked at him with tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face, pleading for him to stop asking questions. Even if it was meant to help him.

Leo really wanted to stop there, and he knew that maybe that was the best option. But he was nothing but stubborn when it came to this kind of situation. Sometimes people were like machines. Prolonging the problem would only cause the machine to stop working

 **"What happened after? You can take your time if you want to"** Leo's voice was filled with caution.

There was a pregnant silence before Harper spoke again, this time, a little bit calmer of avoiding that subject. **"I don't really know what happened after _it_ , all I know it's that my mother's family didn't want me. Government placed me in foster care and after a few years I started… seeing things… monsters"**

 **"The woman from the foster care didn't believed me and, after some incidents, they throwed me into an asylum. I could have been worse… At least it was clean"** He laughed bitterly at this

 **"The only things that I hated from there was the fact that I wasn't allowed to go out, no sun, no rain, no trees. Nothing…"** Harper made a pause as if remembering something **"And those stupid pills"** He stated with poison in his voice

 **"Pills"** Leo repeated

" **Yes, pills. Pills that were supposed to help me but only made everything way worse!"** Harper was now ranting. **"Even now, that I haven't take one of them in days, I feel that at any moment this is going to be a horrible hallucination and I'm probably knocked out cold in the floor of my room"** He was pacing back and forth throwing his hands in the air while Leo took note of everything he said in a tiny notebook he had produced from his toolbelt **.** Festus was looking with interest at the little exchanging that was happening before him.

 **"And that not the worse. Sometimes the hallucinations would be about my mom, but seeing that I never met her, I could never see her face and she was always there pointing at me, doing nothing else. And I didn't know how to feel, because I never got the chance to knowing her!"** He finished ranting

" **Can you imagine how does it feel? Of course you don't!"** He spat at Leo in a fit of rage. Tears free-falling from his face as he tried to calm down from his anger attack. The ground shaking a few times, thing that made Leo curious, but he shrugged off as he thought that Percy may've been doing it. That guy could do earthquakes if he wanted to.

 **"Actually, I do"** Leo commented with a blank face as he placed the notebook down **"I killed my mother too"**

There was a pause before Harper's body tensed up **. "How?"** He asked as he turned his head to see Leo who had a tiny flame dancing in his hands

Suddenly, all clicked in his mind. All the anger directed to Leo for making him talk about his problems disappearing **"Ohh"** Was all he could say.

 **"Yes, ohh"** Leo had tears welling in his eyes as well **"If you didn't know me you would pass me as a happy kid, but talking to you brought back a few… unpleasant memories"**

 **"Care for a hug?"** Leo offered. Both needing as much help as the other. He didn't need to think about twice before he had his arms full of a crying _(But relatively calmer)_ Harper. Calypso was better with the comforting so he had learned a few things about it from her.

 **"There, there… Let it all out… Everything is going to be all right** " Seriously, the whole not-good with organic life forms-thing was going to be the death of him.

 **"You…suck at comforting people dude"** Harper tried to laugh at Leo and his comforting antics, but he failed as he started to cough.

 **"I know… is a hereditary thing from my father"** Leo responded. **"You know… Our lives are pretty similar"** Leo's eyes started to fill with tears at the memory of his mother. He had told his friends that he had gotten over it, but the truth was the he hadn't, and probably would never be able to completely do it. He killed her and nothing would ever change that fact

 **"But we are able to overcome this and be stronger than before".** Now Leo was inspired, he was going to help Harper and maybe, Harper would be able to help him were Calypso couldn't. After all: What's better than someone who understands your inner turmoil " **We can help each other out. That's what Calypso always tells me"**

 **"Scratch that, you're a good at comforting people. Have you ever thought about working as a motivational speaker?"** Harper said in an effort to change the topic while trying to stand out, but his legs ended up by giving out, so Leo held him by the shoulder and dragged him upstairs to the second floor of the Bunker **"No, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I'll get nervous and I'll probably set everyone on fire. The topic of the next week would be 'How to treat third-degree burns'"** Leo laughed at his terrible attempt of a joke

 **"Don't tell me"** Harper yawned. They arrived to the dormitories. At least fourteen beds were placed there, each one with its own closet and night table, but only one of them showed signs of being used at the moment. Leo dragged Harper to the one next to his and accommodate him on it. No need for half of his body to be on the ground.

He considered changing his clothes to a more comfortable set, but he was too tired to deal with it right now. Jeans and the classic CHB shirt would do as pajamas for the night. He flopped on his bed, head first landing on his pillow and let out a relaxed sigh.

 **"Leo?"** He heard Harper call from the other bed. **"Are you awake?"**

 **"Barely… Is something bothering you? Demigod nightmares? Most demigods have them"** Leo spoke, trying to find a more comfortable position on his bed, carefully trying to not throwing any of his belongings from his night table, like his photo with Calypso or the now framed drawing of the Argo ll. H used to have a photo of the Seven (Plus Nico and Reyna) together, but it was too painful to look at it.

 **"No, no… I just wanted to say thanks… for everything I guess"** Harper told as he looked into the ceiling, still a bit agitated for the exchanging of feelings **"For let me stay in here too"**

 **"There's no problem dude, I always wanted a roommate again but my cabin only has individual rooms so… yeah. Plus, this place may be a sanctuary for kids like me, but it tends to be a little bit creepy during the night"** Leo responded, suddenly he remembered something that had been bothering him until now

 **"Can I ask you something?"** Leo said carefully, he had made a mistake by making Harper talk about his past. He wasn't going to made another

 **"Of course… just not anything related to my past. Too much sadness for a day"** Harper quickly added the last part

 **"What happened today at the campfire, most people would have reacted differently but you… you just stayed there, doing nothing while the others complained about you, taking everything like a vacuum… Why?"** Leo asked, remembering the scene and how many campers had shunned away the son of Prometheus

 **"I don't really know… It's just that I didn't know how to react. That's what happens when you spend too much time alone: You forget how to act like a normal human being"** Harper admitted hesitantly

 **"Now, if it doesn't bother you, I'm gonna have some sleep. Today has been really fun, finding about my father, eating my first hamburger and all, but I really need to rest, otherwise I'm going to be cranky and you DON'T want to see Harper Jones cranky, let alone mess with him"** And as fast as those words leaved his mouth he closed his eyes, preparing himself to drift to sleep. **"Leo, maybe with you here… This camp won't be so bad after all"** He yawned, finally falling into sleep.

Leo couldn't avoid thinking that maybe, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And gods, he shouldn't had say that to Leo. A few pranks were on Harper's way. He just had to wait. First target: That bright red scarf


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Lava**

 **I own nothing... (Except for the OC's and the plot). Rick Riordan does…**

 **Chapter 4 – The VALDEZ-Warranty**

 _CLANK_

Leo's eyes opened slightly as he heard a metallic sound through the whole Bunker.

 _CLANK, CLANK_

 **"** **Shut up"** Leo said drowsily, while covering his ears with his pillow. However, the sound didn't stop. Moaning in exasperation he lifted himself up from the mattress as best as he could. He looked himself in the mirror and decided that he looked okay, he just needed a bath. Next thing in the list: Wake up Harper.

Said boy wasn't in his bed. No he'd to be a morning person… That or that Bufford had somehow managed to snatch his scarf while he was sleeping and now Harper was pursuing him around the workshop downstairs. Leo had to admit it, the scene before him was pretty funny, like one of those cartoons that he would watch with his mother about the cat and the mouse pursuing each other **. "COME BACK HERE!"** Harper shouted

 **"** **Give it back! Please! You don't know how much it matters to me!"** Harper cried, trying to coax the table to give it back. Seeing that Bufford wouldn't stop at all, he decided to continue with the pursuing. Somehow Bufford had managed to get cornered by said demigod in one of the forges and now was looking for a way to escape.

 **"** **Now, now, no need to do harsh things. Just give me my scarf and everything is going to be safe and sound, okay?"** Harper calmly told to the automaton, as if trying to convince an animal that you meant no harm. But Bufford was no animal. And Harper could see clearly his intentions, as if a video was playing on his mind, showing him all the possible ways that this could end. And it was giving him aa horrible headache.

 **"** **Oh, no you won't"** He hissed as he saw Bufford taking impulse

Harper lunged forward seeing that Bufford was about to jump to one of the desks next to the forge. His finger rousing his scarf just as Bufford passed by. He crashed into the wall, head first and fell down on the floor. A groan coming from his mouth. In that moment his eyes widened as he saw Leo watching him from the distance. **"A little help over here"** he begged. That scarf was his most precious belonging.

 **"** **Just call for Mahogany… Bufford always stays calm whenever she's near. It's like he's in love"** Leo suggested, a smile appearing over his face as he saw Harper's reaction to his words

 **"** **She? One of your tables is a she? And they're in love? How does that even work?"** Harper asked with a face that showed incredulity. His hand holding a side of his head

 **"** **Yeah, about that, don't ask"** Leo half-muttered, his hand rubbing his neck in a sheepishly way **"I'm surprise he didn't strangle you during your sleep"**

 **"** **Yeah, me too, that table sure knows the meaning of stealth"** Harper tried to regained his breath, before taking off after Bufford again. **"The thing is: How did he take it off from me without hands?"** His face showing curiosity and unbelief. Along with pain. Stupid pain.

 **"** **If there's something I have learned about Bufford, it's that he's full of surprises"** Leo answered as Bufford runned next to him and Harper lunged again, hoping to catch him. **"Aaand himself. Yeah, Bufford has such a big ego".**

 **"** **Now, back to the problem in hand"** Leo putted his hands around his mouth, like a megaphone " **MAHOGANY, COME HERE WHEREVER YOU ARE**!" And the he waited.

Soon, said table came running in all her glory to greet his master. Leo kneel down to her level and putting a hand on top of her spoke.

 **"** **Bufford is being crazy right now, care to calm him down, please?"** Eagerly, the table obeyed, and went searching for it's partner, Leo and Harper following close.

They found him, next to Festus, who was resting on his platform. He was hiding behind him, ready to escape if it was need it. However, when Bufford saw the other table, he immediately went to her side, the pursuing for the scarf completely forgotten.

Harper took the chance and snatched his scarf away from him, and immediately wore it again. Not like Bufford mind it.

" **And that's how you stop Bufford. Now, what's so important about that scarf anyway?"** Leo asked while watching the pair of furniture leaving together. Curiosity consuming him.

Harper looked at him hesitantly. He had already spilled all his life to him in a breakdown. How much would it matter if he told him about the scarf. **"It my mother's scarf"**

 **"** **But I thought you never met you-"** Leo was quickly interrupted like Harper, who looked sad and a little bit mad at the thought of losing the scarf

 **"** **I never met her… This was the only thing my so called 'family' gave me from her before throwing me into an Orphanage. They told me it was a way for me to forever remember my sins… and her death"** He said in a tone that showed that he was done talking about the subject.

Leo try to find another subject to talk about, obviously he wasn't happy with the whole ordeal. **"That thing you did there… you looked as if you knew every movement that Bufford was going to make… You even guessed in which direction he was going to jump! How?"**

 **"** **I don't know... It was as if many videos were playing in my head. It gave me a horrible headache"** He stated while he rubbed his head where he had hit himself during the pursuing.

 **"** **Sooo, you have a power"** Leo cheered **"Maybe Annabeth could tell us more about your powers, the Athena's Cabin is well known for its brainiacs"**

Harper stood thinking about it. He was excited but at the same time a bit scared. What if the other Cabins where still mad at him?

 **"** **I don't know… I guess we can try, okay? But if they don't want me there, we'll let them be. No need for more people hating me."** Harper decided. If he had any other powers, he would need to learn how to control them.

 **"** **Great, don't worry though. I'm pretty sure their anger has already passed. You have the Valdez- Warranty seal that you won't be harmed in any way"** Leo said. Taking a small ink-sealer from his toolbelt, he putted a 'V' mark on Harper's forehead. Now it's was official. " **You like to take things literally isn't?** Harper pointed out.

 **"** **What gave it away?"** He asked in a teasing manner **"Don't worry, it's not permanent. I'll take it off as soon as we return to the Bunker."** Leo promised. **"Now follow me, we need to go to the Cabin's before breakfast, then we'll practice sword fighting and bla bla bla… Here, why don't you grab a schedule? Better than me telling you all the activities"** Leo told while handing a Camp Schedule to Harper. Where did he took it from? We'll never know.

There were a lot of activities on it, however he was looking forward to the Canoe Races.

 **"** **What's is a drachma? Or a canoii?"** Harper asked

 **"** **First: it's says C-A-N-O-E, and a drachma it's our type of money; really useful for messages too. If you want, I could buy something for you in the Camp Store. They pay me for working at the forges so I have a considerable amount of drachmas hidden"** Leo told proudly **"Just don't say the Stolls about it, you know? Sons of the God of Thieves and all…"**

Harper nodded and with nothing else to say, they made their way to the Cabins

 **\- Y -**

Annabeth wasn´t expecting Leo to appear at the door of her cabin during the morning, neither she was expecting the newest camper to be with him. Of course, they were friends (At least with Leo) but it only meat two things:

One: He needed a favor

Two: He didn't want the camper with him anymore

 **"** **Hey! Annabeth!"** He greeted **"Look, I know you must be tired but I need a favor".** He said in a sheepishly way; his hand rubbing his neck in an effort to hide his embarrassment. To his side, Harper was looking at her curiously

Her eyes narrowed as she settled for the first option **"A favor? This isn't about those monster-free cellphones, right? I already told you that is impossible and highly dangerous"** She said, her tone becoming like the one a mother would use when his child has done something bad a lot of times.

 **"** **No, it's not that"** Leo muttered, obviously ashamed for that idea, however his smile appeared again and he put an arm around Harper's shoulders **"My friend Harper over here has a few questions about his godly parent and his powers"** Harper just waved awkwardly at her

Annabeth glanced at Harper, as if trying to decide whether to help him or not.

 **"** **Come in"** She sighed **"But don't break anything, the others aren't as tolerant as me"** Annabeth warned both boys, but for some reason Harper felt that it was directed to Leo mostly.

The Athena's Cabin was already awake. Some of it's campers were getting ready for the day while some others were reading on their library. Somehow, Harper managed to understand a few of the titles and he noticed that they were written in Ancient Greek.

They went over there and while Annabeth searched for a book about the gods, Harper explored the library a little bit. He had always wanted to read but because of his dyslexia, it wasn't possible.

 **"** **I found it"** Annabeth shouted, snapping Harper from his thoughts, and making Leo appear as fast as he could next to him.

She had in her hands a big, old leather book which had probably seen better days. The leather was all wrinkled and some of the pages threatened to fall form the book.

 **"** **This book contains everything we know about the gods, titans and monsters that had existed. It's the most valuable treasure from our library, and the most useful"** She opened the cover and searched for the Prometheus's page. Both Harper and Leo leaned next to her to be able to read better.

 **"** **So, Prometheus was the god of Forethought; an ability that granted a kind of clairvoyance in which the user was able to see all the possibilities in a situation"** Harper shifted uncomfortably from his place, remembering the headache that it caused **"He is an extremely intelligent Titan, it's wisdom rivalling the one of Athena and Kronos himself. He was known for creating the humans and give them the fire"**

 **"** **The fire thing, he did it with his bare hands, right? So it means that his children have some kind of fire immunity?"** Leo asked innocently, the entire incident with Festus replaying in his mind

 **"** **Probably, although I'm not sure he wants to test it, am I right Harper?"** He couldn't help it. A tiny blush appeared over his face as he rubbed his the arm that had been in fire last night; he remembered how scared he had been when it caught on fire, and how surprised he had been after seeing his arm completely fine. However, Annabeth noticed this and glared at Leo **"What happened?"** She asked in her scary tone, demanding an answer

 **"** **A tiny accident with Festus, nothing to be worried about"** Leo forcedly laugh. His eyes showing the deep, deep, fear that he was trying to hide from her.

But she could smell his fear, he just didn't know that.

 **"** **Yeah, tiny accident…"** Annabeth shrugged off the conversation and continued with the matter at hands. **"You probably are very talented at sculpting, seeing that he created the humans from clay"** Annabeth closed the book and looked at both demigods

 **"** **That's all?"** Leo asked, wondering what else his roommate could do

 **"** **Yes, what were you expecting? That he could fly or bend the laws of time? I think you're thinking on a different god then Leo"** Annabeth chuckled at Leo's question.

 **"** **Annabeth, what did my father did that people don't me so much?"** Harper asked, his gaze looking at the floor which suddenly appeared interesting trying to avoid her gray eyes.

The questions took Annabeth off guard **"Your father sided with Kronos during the Second Titan War, betraying the trust of the Olympians. He was one of the main reasons many demigods died in that war, even if he was indirectly responsible"** She responded, remembering the faces of the dead, Silena, Charles… Luke... **"Many of them my friends…"**

 **"** **Any more questions?"** She snapped a little more harshly that she wanted to at him, who flinched a little bit at her tone of voice.

 **"** **No, thanks and… sorry if I bothered you, I'll be going now"** And he leaved the cabin, avoiding the looks some of the Athena's Campers gave him.

 **"** **You know it's not his fault, right?"** Leo spoke behind her **"It´s not his fault what his father did and it's not his fault that many demigods died that day"**

 **"** **I know, but thinking that he's the son of that god doesn't make it any easier"** She turned around and glared at Leo, this time a lot of sadness and guilt were in her eyes. **"I shouldn't have snapped at him that way, right?"**

 **"** **You think?"** Leo answered with his arms crossed.

 **"** **I'll fix it later… But still, you should be careful around him"** Annabeth replied, her voice filling with guilt… and cautiousness

 **"** **Why? He's nothing like you described his father to be in your story"** The fire-user argued, trying to make the daughter of Athena understand

 **"** **I know Leo, but please; you can't trust him until we are one-hundred percent sure that he won't betray us… I talk from experience"** She pleaded Leo.

 **"** **If he proves that he is to trustworthy… Do you think the camp may give him a chance?** Leo was asked Annabeth, who had begun to pushed him out of her cabin.

 **"** **I honestly don't know. Probably"** She answered, and closed the door in his face. **"And sorry if I had to push you away but I need to change. No one allowed to see"** She yelled from the other side of the door

Leo stood there dumbfounded for a few moments until a smirk appeared on his face **"Except for Percy, isn't?"** And after hearing Annabeth shouting his second name, he decided to make his way to Harper, who was probably hiding somewhere in Camp. 'Now, where does a sad demigod would be during the morning after a discussion?' He snapped his fingers: The Dinning Pavilion

 **-Y-**

FOOD. That's the true cure for everything. And that's exactly what Harper was looking for when he arrived to the Dinning Pavilion. The campers may be rude with him, but at least the nymphs were nice to him _(But then again, they were nice with almost everybody as long as you didnt destroy nature)._

Granted, he arrived a little early. Only a few campers were there, all from the Nike _(Who wanted to be first in everything)_ and Apollo's Cabins. A nymph appeared next to him with an empty plate and a goblet ready for him. However, after been rejected by most cabins, he didn't have place do sit. Leo would give him a place in his table, but he doubted his siblings would let him. He resigned to eat sitting next to one of the columns all over the Pavilion. Just when he was about to start with his meal, his Latino friend arrived to the Mess Hall running, looking for him.

 **"** **What are you doing there?"** Leo asked panting from the exhaustion

 **"** **Eating, want some?"** He offered, holding an apple from his plate, but Leo was having none of it.

 **"** **On the floor"** He stated increduly **"You're so not eating in the floor. C'mon, you're coming to my table"** He ordered while pulling Harper from his position. **"I have always eaten on the floor Leo, there no problem with it"** Harper groaned. **"Don't care amigo, you still going to eat on a real table"**

 **"** **Leo, stop it, okay? I don't even know if I'm wanted there"** _'_ _Plus, I don't want to cause you any trouble'_ Harper thought the last part.

 **"** **Don't say that, they are gonna love you"** After a few more pulls, Harper gave up trying to convince him, and went with it

 **"** **Which table is yours?"** Harper asked curiously, hiding behind Leo.

 **"** **The Hephaestus's one, now move your butt over there and sit"** Leo said, his grin never leaving his face

The Hephaestus table was full of kids of every size and shape, but most of them had dark colored hair and strong hands. There was even a kid who may have been able to beat a wrestler in a blink of an eye. The worst thing: They were over Leo's shoulder… Straight at him.

 **"** **Soo, hey"** Leo laughed nervously **"Brothers… Sisters… This is Harper, he is staying with me in Bunker Nine and since he doesn't have a place to eat, he is going to be with us"** Leo spoke, a grin appearing in his face **"Isn't that great?"**

 **"** **Are you sure? Father may not like that a son of the ene-"** said Jake, who was munching a bite from his food. Apparently he had said something bad, because Leo was suddenly by his side and had slapped him in the head, causing him to choke in his food.

 **"** **Don't!"** Leo interrupted, trying to avoid any kind guilt to wash over his new friend **"None demigod is to be framed for his parent mistakes, remember?"**

 **"** **Whatever you say Leo. Just don't come to us when he betrays your trust"** said another kid a few years older than Leo.

Leo just glared at him and lit one of his fingers. The boy shut up as quickly as the flame appeared

The others made space for both Leo and his companion, some of them stopped eating, waiting to see their father's reaction to the boy and a girl went for a bucket of water, expecting Harper to be set on fire by her father. But nothing happened.

 **"** **Uh, weird… Maybe he didn't care"** Nyssa spoke, breaking the silence. A few sighs escaping from her siblings **"Why don't you accompany him to make his offering Leo? Show him how it's done"** And with those words the whole cabin continued with whatever they were doing. The girl with the bucket just drop it on the floor without a care in the world

 **"** **Offering?"** Harper asked, leaning a bit to Leo's side to hear his answer **"What is that?"**

 **"** **It's when you sacrifice a part of your food to your godly parent"** Leo responded as he lifted himself from his seat. Harper following him close

 **"** **Why?"** Harper asked. _'Weren't they gods? They didn't have to eat, is it?'_

 **"** **They like the smell. I don't get it too, but is better than being blown up to bits for being ungrateful"** Leo answered. They formed the line to the campfire and waited for their turn.

Their turn came fast and Leo tossed a juicy piece of meat to the fire, followed by some sort of pleading to his father, then signalized Harper to do the same as him. **"Is easy, just throw the food into the fire and plead for your father or any god in particular"** Leo explained as if he was a child _(He was the same age)_ and took off directly to a girl next to Chiron, whose smile grew after seeing him _'A friend I guess'_ Harper thought and then watched him giving her a tiny peck on the lips. A tiny blush appearing on his face and he quickly looked away _'Okaaay… Not just a friend'_ His attention was back at the fire

Harper hesitated for a moment. Should he plead to his father after everything he had done? Or should he plead to Hephaestus as a way of saying thanks? At the end he decided for both and tossed the two of his apples into the fire.

 _'_ _I don't really know what to say… so thanks for claiming me I guess'_ he silently plead to Prometheus

 _'_ _And thanks for letting me into your table, Hephaestus, sir'_ He added before turning back for the table. Leo back there and all.

The smell of burning food should have bothered him, but for some reason it was actually quite pleasant. He could swear that for a moment, he saw a satisfied smile in the fire; but he shrugged off as nothing. _'No need for them to think I'm crazy… Well, crazier than I am already'_ He thought.

Harper took his seat again next to Leo and the kid who could take on a wrestler **"What´s your name little guy?"** Harper asked nervously, hoping to start a conversation and that the kid didn't snap at him or ignore him

 **"** **Harley"** The boy responded, not looking away from his breakfast.

Harper smiled at this. Maybe he still had a chance of changing their opinion on him. **"Harley? That's a nice name"**

 **"** **You really think so?"** Harley looked at Harper as if he was making fun of him. His eyes narrowing as he spoke

 **"** **Yeah… why? Don't like your name?"** He asked a bit confused

 **"** **It´s not that, it´s just that a kid from the Ares Cabin won't stop making fun of it"** The eight-year old son of Hephaestus said looking up to him. A sad look in his eyes appeared and took away most of the cheerful attitude that the kid had

 **"** **Well…, I think that your name is a pretty good one. Just a question, what is that kid name?"** He asked, trying to convince the boy that the Ares kid was wrong

 **"** **Brutus"** Harper muttered looking away

To be fair, Harper tried to keep his serious demeanor for at least five seconds before bursting in laughter. The whole table stopped whatever they were doing at his reaction and the face of poor Harley was priceless. Harper's face was matching the color of his hair after so much laughing and his eyes were a bit wet. He somehow managed to calm down enough to speak

 **"** **Brutus? Really?"** He said between laughs **"Harley, I can assure you that he's jealous of your name. I mean, Brutus? Who calls his son like that?"** A few campers at the table snorted at this

 **"** **Jealous? Really?"** Harley had a glimmer in his eyes showing how hopeful he was for it to be true

 **"** **Leo, give mem that thing you use on me earlier"** Harper asked to said fire-user and soon he had it in his hands. Leo looking at Harper with a new found respect **. "You know; it's called a sealer"** Leo explained

 **"** **I can assure you that that kid is jealous of you"** He lifted his hair from his forehead, exposing the Valdez-Warranty seal on his face. **"I can guarantee you"** and he pressed the sealer on Harley's forehead, leaving the same mark on his face **"Now it's official"** Both boys wore matching grins now, Harley's being bigger than Harper's.

And a second later Harley started giggling like a maniac. His giggle was so contagious, that the whole table started laughing and the atmosphere turned more friendly around them, replacing the tense and serious one of before.

Nyssa was delighted with Harley's change of attitude. He had been like that for a few weeks and none of them had been able to talk with him about it. She mouthed a silent _'Thanks'_ to Harper, who just nodded, being happy to help. Even Jake seemed to treat friendlier the newcomer.

 **"** **Soo, now that everybody is happy"** Leo clapped his hands to attract the attention of his siblings **"What are we gonna do for the Chariot Races? I already have half of the blueprint, but I still need everybody's help with the structure and the gadgets"**

 _'_ _Chariot Races? Gadgets? What does that even mean?'_ Harper thought with a dumb smile on his face, but kept it quiet to avoid been embarrassed in front of Leo's siblings

 **"** **Maybe a paintball gun will work on it? Or a gun-machine paintball gun?" A girl with googles suggested, producing a prototype from under the table**

 _'_ _Paintball gun? What are they talking about?'_ Harper seemed more interested in their conversation now

 **"** **We need something that is able to penetrate the shields from the Ares Cabin… We were so close that day"** Another kid mentioned, slamming his fist in the table, a few others flinching from the sound.

 **"** **Don't forget about Poseidon's cabin, Tyson is making the chariot and for Hephaestus is one of the best in the camp"** another boy reminded

 **"** **And Athena's! Don't forget about Athena's!"** another boy, this time a burly guy, reminded everyone

 **"** **I know; I know… That we have a lot of competition this year, heck, I have only been in this camp for a year! But I'm sure that this is our time to shine and with your help… We'll win this time"** Leo assured to his cabin, a warm smile in his face; just for a determined frown take its place **"Now, I need a list with all the weakness and advantages of each cabin participating on this event; we're going to use the scraps that have been savaged from what is left from the Argo II… and we're also going to need lots of energy drinks. LOTS of them."**

With that, the whole cabin scattered themselves all over the camp to find the things Leo had told them, leaving Harley, Nyssa, Leo and Harper behind. Jake was leaving to help some of the strongest kids from their cabin with the scraps of Celestial Bronze.

 **"** **I'll be leaving to get to drinks. The Stolls still owe me a favor after all** " She started to make his way to the Hermes's Cabin but stopped herself and turned into Harper's direction **"You seem like a nice kid Harper, but I'm still watching you. In the meantime, you're welcome to help us with the chariot if you want"** She finished and took off **,** not before yelling something as her feet carried her away **"And take off that scarf, we're in the middle of summer!"**

 **"** **Leo, what is a chariot?"** Harper was avoiding his gaze, clearly embarrassed

 **"** **Uh, I forgot you don't know many things"** He laughed nervously. He completely forgot that Harper was almost as ignorant as Hazel or Nico when it came to this century. _(He was so going to give him classes about the miracles of science and technology)_ **"Well, a chariot is like a car, but is pulled by horses"**

 **"** **Okaaay… And what I'm going to do?"** Harper asked, half-expecting Leo to give him a pathetic job like serving the drinks or something like that

 **"** **You're going to have the most important job of them all, and what's best, Harley is going to help you!"** Leo said with a big smile, his eyes shining mischievously

 **"** **Which is?"** Harper waved his hand urging him to continue, while barely containing his excitement as he saw Harley jumping up and down with hyperactive energy

 **"** **Spying the rivals"** A grin took over his face and Harley's movements became more erratic

 **"** **NO!"** The word came out of his mouth almost as an involuntary reflex **"Are you crazy! You already saw how everybody else treat me, and you want me to spy on them?"** His hands were pulling his red hair in horror, the mere thought of getting caught terrified him.

 **"** **They won't find you"** Harley spoke **"I know how they won't be able to find you"** This time a smirk took over the child face, making him look a little scary. Just a little

 **"** **Look at him, eight years old and he's already a criminal mastermind"** Leo ruffled Harley's hair in a teasing manner

 **"** **I'm being serious! Charles, the counselor before Leo** …" His eyes became sad for a moment, but the feeling disappeared and became determination **"Created a sets of armors that could camouflage you, he named them: The Chameleon Armor."** He gestured with his hands like he was presenting a product to a possible client **"They are stored in our cabin, and any of us can use them if we like to…"** Harley explained, his hands making many gestures as he talked **"It works better in the distance though, so no getting close to the campers at all cost; I'm going to bring it here, don't move"** And he took off to his Cabin in a speed you wouldn't believe a little kid like him would have.

 **"** **Chameleon Armor… And there goes what little sanity I had left"** Harper sighed and use his hands to make some binoculars **"If you try hard enough, you can see it on the horizon… leaving me to never come back"** He put more effort into his act **"Aaand, its gone"** He stated

 **"** **Unbelievable?"** Leo's eyes were focused in the place were Harley had been a moment ago

 **"** **What? Your little brother? Yeah, I can't believe he is so fast."** Harper said focusing on him, waiting for Leo to say how proud he was of his little brother

 **"** **Not that, the armor! How could they keep that from me! It's a whole new world of pranks opening in front of my very own eyes"** Leo exclaimed, many ideas appearing on his mind of how to use the armor for his personal benefit. A maniacal grin taking over his face **"Imagine all the opportunities!"**

 **"** **Can't imagine why they kept it hidden from you"** Harper spoke sarcastically and little bit unnerved by Leo's signature grin

 **"** **I still think is a bad idea spying on the others"** Harper innocently said, hoping to that Leo would desist from his plan. But as always, the universe wasn't on his side

 **"** **Don't worry; look, after Monster Fighting with the Hermes Cabin, we get a free hour to do whatever we want. You just have to use that time to see what these Cabins have made of their Chariots"** Leo instructed while gesturing all these with his fingers **"After that you'll come to us and tell us what you saw. That's all"**

 **"** **Why do I got the feeling this is going to be a long, long day?"** Harper sighed while passing a hand through his red hair **.** Leo grabbed him by his arm, and dragged him to the next activity. Determined to keep Harper by his side until Harley came back with the sets of armor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of Lava**

 **I do not own anything (Except for the plot and the OC'S) Rick Riordan does**

 **Chapter 5 – Hey you, PUNK!**

One thing was clear: Neither Harper or Leo were good with the bow and arrow. Mostly Leo, who almost shot one of the instructors in the chest. Harper was at least trying, Chiron gave him at least that, but he was hopeless

Pegasi Riding was a completely different thing. Leo had some experience from his time on the Camp, and Harper was still with the basics, but the Demeter kids had no doubt that, with a little bit of practice, he could be a great Pegasi Rider. (Even if they won't admit it

Monster Assault Techniques was difficult, at least for Harper. Who would have thought that a Hydra-Dummy would be so difficult to kill? At least it wasn't meant to kill anybody. Just wound or seriously maim the campers. But still, Harper got out of there with a sore body and a huge bruise in his right leg (Courtesy from one of its heads)

He just wanted to lay down on the grass and sleep for a week, but of course he had to accomplish Leo's suicide mission during his free period

So he went to Hephaestus Cabin and stayed outside, waiting for Harley to come out with the armors and start spying on the other teams.

 **"What are you doing there? Come in"** A voice said from a speaker outside the building. Harper looked around and then pointed at himself. **"Me?"**

 **"Yes, you. Now come in before somebody sees you"** It said again. This time the door to the cabin opened, leading to a bunch of Hephaestus's campers. Some of them were busy drawing blueprints and making several objects that looked either dangerous or extremely ridiculous.

Leo was over there with Harley, helping him to wear the armor and making some last minute details. **"Harper, you came! Are you ready?"** Harley spoke with excitement

But before he could respond to Harley's question, Leo covered his mouth and said **"Of course he is ready! Just wait outside for him, I still need to put his armor on"**

Harley looked at both boys with concern but his excitement quickly shrugged off. He left to help his other siblings while Harper and Leo got prepared

 **"What was all that about?! I was going to tell him that: Yes, I was ready"** Harper half-muttered, half-shouted

 **"You were? Sorry man, I thought you were going to say no. It's just that I can't stand seeing Harley sad"** Leo told as he handed the set of armor t Harper

 **"After we finished this, you better buy me something nice from that store near the lake, you hear me?"** Harper asked, although his attention was right now on wearing correctly the armor

 **"Yeah, yeah. Just stop being a diva drama queen and help Harley"** Leo said while handing him a list of the cabins that he had to spy on. A smirk in his face as he finished to configuring the armor to blend on his surroundings

 _Cabins to spy on:_

 _-Apollo_

 _-Ares_

 _-Athena_

 _-Poseidon_

Harper looked at the note and the at the last piece of the armor that he had to use, the helmet **"Let's get this over with"** He sighed as he putted the helmet in his head and took off to find Harley

 **"Try to keep Harley safe and spy their chariot as best as you can!"** Leo shouted from behind as he reunited with his siblings to go to the Bunker Nine

\- Y -

Harper looked all around camp for the tiny son of Hephaestus. He almost got caught by Chiron while he looked for Harley around the Big House. He was already tired until he found him waiting for him near the Athena's Cabin.

 **"Where were you?"** He said between his breath as he kneeled to rest **"I looked all over this crazy camp to find you!"**

" **I went to the Apollo's Cabin. Same thing as the last year, only with Will as the rider and a little brighter… We might need to wear googles for this one"** Harley was looking proud of his stealth **"None of them saw me, so that means that the armors are still working well"**

 **"Explain the meaning of Well"** Harper crossed his arms waiting for an answer **"Well, sometimes the armors won't blend correctly with our surrounding if we hit ourselves pretty hard with something; like you are in a white wall, you get hit and suddenly you become neon red"** Harley muttered sheepishly **"That kind of thing"**

Harper groaned at this **"Are you mad?"** Harley asked

 **"No, I'm not mad. It just means that we need to be more careful, okay?"** He reassured to the little boy " **Now, what have we got here?"** He eyed the cabin with the owl nervously. Whatever they were making, you couldn't see it because of the fence surrounding it.

 **"We need a high place to look at it"** He muttered to himself and Harley. He looked around looking for a building or something to climb. He felt someone poking his side and saw Harley, and then saw his finger pointing to one of the pines near the cabin. It was big enough for the two of them to climb and bushy enough to hide them **"Bingo… Well done Harley** " He congratulated

They made their way towards the tree and tried to climb it. After a few tries, both of them were able to grab onto one of the branches and continued climbing until they were almost at the top. A few times Harper's scarf became stuck on the branches but it was quickly solved. They got a nice view of the camp, but more importantly, of the Athena's Chariot.

A beautiful and dangerous thing. Their chariot as of golden and silvery colors. The thing looked pretty heavy and the kids were still putting layer after layer of molten bronze all over it. A bunch of long spears were on its right side

 **"So they are going more for a defensive stance than for an offensive one. It's going to cost them speed but it's going to last against Ares. Take note of that"** Harley noted as he descended from the tree. Harper didn't understand anything but he still took note from it.

Suddenly, Harper's headache started again, only that this time he was seeing Harley falling from the tree after one of the branches had broken. Instinctively he gasped, letting go of the notebook and pencil on his hands, and looked down to Harley, who had just touched said branch. He grabbed his arms as fast as he could and raised him as far as his arms were able, making Harley yelp _(Which was kind of difficult with a kid struggling against you as you tried not fall down to a certain death)_ The branch brake and fell down from the tree, without Harley this time

 **"Shh!"** Harper shushed Harley and then pointed to where the branch had been, effectively silencing him **"I could have died"** Harley paled, his mouth hanging open.

 **"But you didn't"** Harper reassured the boy **"Now, I'm going to swing you to that other branch and you better hold onto it, okay?"** He ordered. Harley just nodded, letting Harper take control of the situation.

With the strength that was left on his arms, he swung Harley to the neared branch and he effectively grabbed, and made a quick descent from it. Meanwhile, Harper took his time to descend from the tree, seeing that his headache was still bothering him.

When he reached the bottom, Harley was there, sitting near the tree. Some of his original color had returned to his face, but he was still startled from everything that had happened.

 **"Are you okay little guy?"** Harper asked worriedly.

 **"Y-Yeah, just a little dazed"** He shaked his head and got up. A smile that did little do hide his fear in his face **"Now c'mon, we need to check the Poseidon's one"**

Harper watched him leave to one of the biggest cabins dumbfounded. _'Does every kid here ignore their self-preservation instincts?'_ Nevertheless, he followed Harley, a determined expression on his face. And to avoid any other near-death situation…

He managed to catch Harley _(Again)_ before he entered to the next cabin and grabbing him by the shoulders said **"What. Was. That?"** He looked directly into his eyes, showing that he wouldn't let him go until he answered.

 **"What do you mean?"** Harley gulped, not knowing fully what Harper meant

 **"You perfectly know what I mean… You almost died and you shrugged off as if it was nothing. Any normal person would be traumatized, but you weren't!"** Harper was deadly serious this time. **"So tell me, What. Was. That? Don't you care about your life?!"** His view was being blurred by a few tears

 **"You already said... 'Any normal person'"** Harley answered, his voice waving a little **"But we aren't normal, we are demigods. Our lives are always in danger… That's why we have to learn to live our life the best as we can, no regrets"** The son of Hephaestus said, guilt in every word

An awkward silence took over the atmosphere, both demigods looking at each other until Harley decided to break it. **"I'm sorry if I worried you… I- I really didn't mean for it to happen"** He was going to open his mouth to speak again but Harper suddenly engulfed him in a hug **"NEVER do a stupid stunt like that again"** He spoke with such protectiveness over the boy he had just met.

 **"Okay, never again… Now could you please stop the hugging?"** Harley said with a stupid smile _(Or at least that was what Harper thought)_ **"And I would really like if you didn't tell anyone what happened. They would probably punish me or worst: Take away my tools"** He rubbed his neck nervously. _'Same as Leo'_ Harper thought.

He let Harley go and took a moment to compose himself. He cleaned the tears that were left with the sleeve of his shirt and looked at the boy. **"Okay… okay…"** He breathed in and let it all out

He offered his hand to the boy and said **"New rule: You stay by my side until we finish. Understood?"** He spoke with a tiny smile, even if his eyes still reflected fear and worry.

Harley took this as a sign that they were okay and smiled **"You're just like Leo, you know? A tiny scar and he's already treating me like a baby"** He took his hand

 **"That's because you're a baby"** Harper ruffled Harper's hair in a teasing manner " **Now, what if we continue with our 'mission'? Pretty sure Leo needs all the information we can get"**

 **"YES!"** He yelled, but frowned as he remembered something **"Actually things are different with this cabin; we actually help them and they help us"**

 **"Why is that?"** Harper asked. Wasn't that cheating? But then again, they were spying on the other teams

 **"Kind of an alliance if you think of it"** Harley said, not really caring about the reason. They walked until they were next to the cabin with the trident, where a lot of activity was going on. From time to time they would see a splash of water passing near to them or hear a surprised squeal from behind the fence.

 **"PERCY!"** They heard somebody say from somewhere over the fence **"Stop with the water. Race is tomorrow"** Somebody with a mature, but childish voice spoke. **"It's almost complete Tyson, don't worry so much. It's just a race"** The one named Percy said **"Unless… you want to impress someone, isn't?"** You could feel the smirk and the smugness in his voice **.** A pregnant silence passed by and suddenly **"HA! I knew it! You want to impress Ella!**

" **Who are they?"** Harper muttered to his companion **"You'll see…** " Was all that Harley said

 **"Lift me up, please"** Harley asked. Both boys took off their respective helmets and Harper put him in his shoulders so he was able to see from the other side of the fence **"Percy, Tyson, we are here!"** Harley shouted **"Open your fence!"**

 **"Little dude is here!"** said Tyson cheerfully as he opened the fence with his inhuman strength **"What brings you to our humble abode?"** said Percy who was swinging on a hammock. Arms opened showing his surroundings: A nice cabin, a water fountain and a blue chariot _(Which looked pretty cool with the waves)_

 **"We've spying on most of the teams!"** Harley spoke proudly **"And we wanted to give you what we've gotten as a part of our alliance"**

 **"We? We sound like crowd, who else is with you?"** Percy asked curiously as Tyson finished opening an entrance in the fence, showing Harley on top of Harper's shoulders **"Ah, I was wondering why you were so tall Harley"** Percy said, teasing the little boy

 **"The new guy! Harper!"** exclaimed the boy, hyperactive energy causing him to bounce in his place and take hold from Harper's hair in a painful way **"Ouch! Harley, don't pull my hair"** Harper said and then glanced at the sons of the Sea God **"Hi…"** He waved his hand to both boys and suddenly stopped as he saw Tyson. **"You have one eye…"** he noted as he put Harley in the floor, who immediately went to see the chariot the cyclops was making.

 **"Yeah, he has one eye, any problem with that?"** Percy growled suddenly, taking a defensive stance in front of his brother, who was busy showing Harley everything he had added to the chariot, but was paying attention to whatever was happening between his brother and the new camper. However, the answers Harper gave left him dumbfounded

 **"No, actually I think it's pretty cool!"** Harper said as if he was the most amazing he had ever seen. A spark of curiosity in his eyes **"How does it work? Do you have depth perception? Can you see in colors?"** He was about to ask more things until he saw Percy's incredulously face. That was enough to shut him up **"Sorry, I don't know from where that came from"** he rubbed the back of his neck and stopped as he realized what he was doing _'I need to stop spending time with Leo'_ He thought.

Percy looked at him the same way Annabeth had done before, sea-green eyes looking at him the same way those gray eyes did. But instead of being suspicious, a smile appeared on his face and shook his hand **"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"** he presented himself

 **"Harper Jones, son of Prometheus"** he muttered the last part. Percy frowned at this, but did nothing.

 **"Sooo, what do you think of Camp Half-Blood?"** Percy tried to start a conversation. His carefree personality back in his place

 **"Honestly, I think you're all insane"** Harper stated as a matter of fact with a blank face as he accommodated his scarf again

 **"And?"** Percy urged him to continue with his hands

Harper sighed with a small smile on his face **"But, I guess I am too. Quite literally"**

 **"That's the spirit"** he smiled and prepared for a fist bump, but Harper just stood there, not knowing what to do **"Should I do something?"** Harper asked

 **"You know what a fist bump is, right?"** Percy asked worriedly. When Harper denied with his head, he became more worried **"You poor unfortunate soul"** he cried.

 **"But don't worry, for I, Percy Jackson is here to enlighten your fragile mind"** the raven haired boy said with a smile. Bowing dramatically.

 **"A fist bump is one of the most important ways to introduce yourself to somebody else"** Percy explained **"First step: Grab your hand and turn it into a fist"** Percy demonstrated while Harper imitated

 **"Second step: Take impulse"** He said as he retreated his arm and prepared for the final step. Harper imitated this as well. **"Now, here comes the last step, and the most difficult: Aim for my fist and… CRASH!"**

Both fist collided, and Percy started making sounds that were suspiciously close to a thunder, but somehow managed to imitate a whale as well. Harper just stood there, still with a blank face glancing at Tyson and Harper, who just shrugged their shoulders and continued talking about the other teams and googles.

Then glanced back at Percy and broke in laughing. While he wasn't looking he somehow managed to engulfed himself in a water bubble _(With fishes and everything)_ and was making funny faces _(Which thanks to the water looked way worse)._

\- Y -

After a few more minutes, both parties separated. Harley and Harper continued to the last cabin in the list: The Ares cabin. Somehow this cabin was pretty imposing. The barbed wire all around the roof, the angry red color and the stuffed boar's head on the entrance. However, Harley promised that nothing would happen to them as long as their suit were working. So he followed the boy to the backyard of the cabin, carefully to walk only on the places Harley was stepping on. Apparently there were landmines all over the place _(Thing that only made the idea of Harper that everybody was insane in this place take more sense)_ and Harley was able to see them.

After not been blown into bits, both boys were in sight of the most terrifying chariot they had seen. It was of a bloody red color, wheels full of spikes and the car was full of melee and ranged weapons. It looked deathly. However, Harley didn't seem amused **"Typical of Ares, going for strength and brute force"** He muttered **"Let's leave, there nothing interesting her-…"** He stopped talking as his eyes settled themselves into something next to the chariot.

It looked like a big bronze circle, but if you looked closer, you could see many silver markings on it. A shield, that what it was. **"Those thieves"** Harley muttered **"That's Nyssa's shield, she's been looking for it for a whole month"** He hissed and took off to retrieve it. **"Harley come back"** Harper shouted, but covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he had done.

 **"Who's there?"** Somebody asked. A boy of at least seventeen years looked out of the window

 **"Mark, come back here! You still owe me ten drachmas"** A voice, this time a girl shouted

 **"I know, but I heard something"** the boy, Mark, tried to get a better look of the backyard

 **"The only thing you're gonna hear are your bones breaking if you don't give me my drach-…"** The girl was quickly silenced by another voice **"Shut up Cynthia! I heard it too"** Another girl spoke. Harley's eyes widened at this. Only a name came out of his mouth. **"Clarisse"** And quickly hided himself from the view. Shield in hand and all

If that name was enough to froze Harley in fear, that meant that they were in big problems. Nothing happened for a moment, even the campers inside the cabin were in silence.

Suddenly, the door that leaded to the backyard exploded open and a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes appeared branding a spear in one hand. She smiled in a maniacally way and sniffed the air, like a predator looking for its prey **"I smell…"** her nostrils opened and her eyes widened. If her smile could be any bigger, her face was proving of it **"I smell a PUNK"**

Harper looked ad Harley and the glanced at Clarisse. She obviously had the advantage on the situation, but what mattered right now was that Harley managed to get out of the situation unharmed.

The other kids from the cabin came out as well, searching all over the chariot, making sure everything was all right. However, they were too close to Harley for Harper's liking. Sooner or later the tiny son of Hephaestus would be found and who knows what are they going to do to him.

 **"They are here… I can feel it"** declared Clarisse **"I can feel it"** The way that girl could feel them was giving Harper creeps

What was this girl? A hound? Half/Wolf maybe?

He needed a plan to distract the children of the god of War. It wasn't after a few moments later that Harper managed to catch the attention of his companion. He mouthed a silent **"Run"** as he lifted a handful of rocks he had grabbed from the ground and throwed them to one of the boys who were distracted. The effect was immediate.

Soon he was accusing one of the girls of throwing things at him, and soon, most of the cabin was in a really fiery fight. Punches and kicks were being delivered everywhere, making objects and weapons fall from their places and to the ground. The only thing unharmed being, of course, their chariot. From time to time one of the kids would throw a knife _(On it's sheath obviously. Safety first kids)_ hitting one of their siblings in their face.

Both spies took this as their only chance and tried to left the place. Harley had no problem leaving, seeing that his tiny frame was almost imperceptible with the armor, even with the shield in his hands. Soon he was out of danger and running as fast as he could to his own cabin. Doing exactly what he had promised not to do: Leaving his side **(Again)** He was soo going to tell Nyssa about this

Harper on the other hand, had it worse. He was almost out of danger when he felt it. A big object colliding with the right side of the armor. He didn't saw it coming **(And now he was beginning to miss his headaches)** and became frozen in his place waiting for the worst. And then looked down to himself. He would've laughed if he wasn't in a life or (Probably) death situation. Right then, his armor was turned into the brightest pink color he had ever seen, instead of the normal ever changing colors that it was supposed to wear.

Gods he was so screwed

 **"HEY, YOU!"** He slowly turned around in his place, his gaze falling into Clarisse and two of her brothers. All of them looking murderous and bloodthirsty. **"Gotta admit it punk, you've got guts and I… respect that"** She said with a smirk. A deathly smirk **"But if there something that I love more than seeing people with guts; is introducing people to camp"** She said, one of her hands turning into a fist and punching her other open palm.

Slowly but surely she made her way in front of the frozen teenager **"I'll go easy on you this time, but next time…"** She paused with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes **"Next time I'll use my fun-tools"** And with that a fist collided with his face. Pain stinging all over his left cheek **"Believe me punk, you don't want to have this cabin as your enemy. Consider it a warning, Pinkie… And don't forget to say 'Hi to Valdez from me'"** And with that and a kick to the guts _(Courtesy from one of her brothers)_ , she left toward her cabin.

 _'Well, isn't she the nicest lady in town'_ Harper thought bitterly as he whimpered from the pain. He knew that she had every right to do what she had done, after all, he sneaked into their cabin. _'Leo is so owing me something from that camp store.'_ He groaned as the pain from his chest rose again. He laid backwards on the grass, trying to muster enough energy to lift himself up and make his way toward Hephaestus's Cabin.

He finally made his way to his destination and opened up the door; just to remember that everybody was on Bunker Nine. Which was like half an hour from there. This wasn't his lucky day, that's for sure. A loud groan and a painful moan later, he was back in the road. Looking forward for his bed, a shower and a nice conversation with his 'favorite' Latino.

\- Y -

Everybody in the Bunker looked at him with a guilty look. They knew better that going with Harley to spy the other kids but it was more like a test for the newcomers from other cabins. Pass it, and you gain their respect. But still, they all saw how bad he looked when he crossed the doors of the Bunker; the big bruise and cut in his left cheek that was spreading to his eye and part of his mouth; and the way he walked, careful of not forcing himself. The tiredness in his eyes as he walked upstairs. Nyssa was the first to walk up to the rooms and take a look at him, a first aid kit with her and all.

Gods, they felt bad.

And Harley was no exception. Currently, he was pacing back and forth near the rooms, waiting for Nyssa to let him visit his friend. Leo was with him, seeing that he was the one that sent Harper to his unfortunate experience.

Meanwhile, Harper was inside the headquarters looking at the floor while Nyssa patched him up.

 **"Ouch"** He winced at the feeling of the alcohol being poured in his cheek, a soft cloth cleaning the excess **"I know it hurts but if you keep wincing some of the alcohol may enter into your eye"** Nyssa said as she continued helping the boy. **"Harley really made it difficult for you, isn't?"**

 **"He almost died"** He stated

 **"I can believe that"** Nyssa spoke with a tiny smile **"Let's say that Harley's specialty is making people worried"** She sighed as she remembered something **"Once he almost died in archery practice. He doesn't even practice archery. He was crossing the forest and end up in the target field. Chiron blocked that arrow with one of his own"**

A moment of silence passed before Harper spoke again **"Do you still think that I'm a threat?"**

Nyssa stood thinking for a moment, the patch in his cheek almost in its place **"No"** She continued with the patch **"I think that you're just somebody who is not used to people caring for them, therefore the fact that you haven't look at me in the eye since I've been healing you"** She said in a motherly voice. Seeing the tears forming in his eyes as he knew that what she said was true

 **"I think you are just afraid of… waking up and find out that none of this is real, because is the closest you've feel at home… Am I right?"** She asked, her hand holding his face softly, making him look at her eyes. The silence that came from him was enough for her. **"Look, I know we haven't been the nicest persons in the world, but… I think I speak for everybody in this Bunker when I said that we… would want to start things all over again"**

 **"Just, think about it"** She added as she headed for the door **"In the meantime, I guess that there is a certain someone you have to talk to"** She opened the door and before any of the other two boys could enter she added " **And thanks for finding my shield, it means a lot to me"** And she left him alone with the two guys that had planned his test all along.

 **"Soo, how was your mission?"** Asked Leo, looking for a way to lighten up the mood. Not exactly what Harper needed. He lifted himself from the bed he had been and walked straight towards the fire user, ignoring Harley in the way. As he came to be face to face with the Latino (Whose he noted was the same height as him) his right hand became a fist and before he could react Harper had punch him in the right cheek as hard as he battered body could do, making Leo fall to his side.

 **"HEY! Why was that for?"** He shouted and before he could stand up, Harper had him pinned against the floor, his face empty of emotion. Fear started to overcome Leo's senses and Harley stood there, unsure on what to do. **"Harper, Dios mio!"** He yelled for his friend

Everything seemed to be hopeless until a huge smile appeared on Harper's face and a joyful laugh made it way to said person **"Clarisse says Hi"** He snorted before collapsing next to his friend, his recently sore chest aching in pain and laughter. Not exactly a good combination, but who cared? Harley did, because suddenly he was by his side, fanning all the air he could to him **"Thanks little guy"** Harper coughed

" **Ha ha ha! Really funny"** Leo snorted sarcastically as he rubbed his soon to be sore cheek **"But, I kinda had it coming"** He admitted

 **"You still owe me something from the store"** Harper reminded his friend **"Yeah, about that"** Leo laughed nervously **"I kind of use all my money to pay for the energy drinks. Nyssa had already used her favor; she just didn't remember"**

Harper groaned for the third time in the day **"I really was looking forward for one of those spherical things full of water"** Harper sighed

 **"You mean a snow globe? I got you something better than a dumb snow globe"** Leo said while pulling a normal sized box from his toolbelt. **"After all, I made them myself"** He beamed proudly

 **"A present? For me? Leo, you shouldn't have"** Harper grabbed the small bow that Leo was offering

 **"Yes I had"** He stated blankly. Before letting a true smile (TRUE SMILE) into his face

 **"I know"** He opened the box and looked at the two items inside: Two bronze-colored bracelets.

His breath was all gone. Nobody had gave him something before

 **"Leo..."** He said softly, admiring the items inside the box **"You really shouldn't have"**

 **"I can't accept this, they most have cost you a fortune"** Harper tried to returned the gift but Leo stopped him

 **"Hey, hey, hey. What part of 'I made them' you didn't understand? Plus, is like a vital thing here at camp. Everybody has weapons like these"** Leo explained to his friend, who had stopped trying to return his gift

 **"Weapons?"** Harper asked, his mouth agape in awe

 **"Of course!"** He said cheerfully **"Here, let me show you"**

He putted both bracelets in himself and flicked both of his wrist three times. And suddenly the bracelets were gone, replaced by two medium sized bronze swords **"They are called Xiphos, although I made them a little bit longer than they were supposed to be. The Spartan's ones were too short for my liking"** He then flicked his wrist three times again, returning the swords to their original forms

 **"Do you like them?"** Leo asked, eyeing his brother who was just there, shocked to see that his older brother had made and enchanted weapon **"You need to teach me how to do that!"**

 **"I loved them"** Harper assured with a big smile Leo while taking back the pair of bracelets **"I'll just need to practice and get a hang on them"**

 **"Good, good, cause you'll need them tomorrow"** Leo nodded nervously. This made Harper frown.

 **"Why would I need them tomorrow Leo?"** He asked, intrigued by his friend antics. What did he do?

 **"Well, Jake kind of got hurt while carrying the metal over here, and since nobody wanted to take his place in the race… You're… racing with me in the chariot as shotgun"** And with that he left running with Harley in his hand, sealing his and Harper's fate in the process.

The only sound during that part of the day being the tinkering of the children of Hephaestus and a big, loud and irritated: _**LEO!**_


End file.
